Jorgen von Strangle
The toughest and buffest fairy in the universe, Jorgen von Strangle is feared by every fairy. Because of his huge like of walking on the extreme side, he has never had a godchild...something Timmy once found out the hard way! Though Jorgen is indeed willing to help his family and friends, he is somewhat reluctant about assisting Cosmo, considering Cosmo caused him to lose his status as a five-star general. However, that is barely ever on his mind at this time since his wife, the Tooth Fairy, was killed by the Anti-Fairies, and Jorgen is beyond determined to see that they get what's coming to them...though it seems odd that he cooperates with Slade and his team considering Anti Cosmo and the Anti-Fairies are allied with him. Jorgen is also a frequent friend and alley to other heroes. He also has a very strong bond with Bender and Skipper and is one of their best friends. He also has a strong bond with Starfire and to his dismay, King Julian. He is voiced by Daran Norris. Best Friends: Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy Turner, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Stan Smith, King Julian, Lynn Loud Worst Enemies: Mr. Crocker, Discord (Formerly) and Megatron Slade Strikes Back Jorgen assisted and meet the heroes from M.O.D.A.B against The Joker in Slade Strikes Back and also got acquainted with Bender, Skipper and Starfire who would all become three of his closest friends. The V Team Island Adventure Jorgen then appeared with Jimmy Neutron where Bender and Starfire met him after their vacation was ruined by Uka Uka and his forces. He joined forces with his old friends and alongside them and Skipper formed the group. Jorgen helped his friend against the forces of evil while reluctantly working with Eddy and The V Team who had the same goal and enemy. The Great Time Travel Adventure After that adventure he helped the heroes again against Hunson Abadeer and his empire and after a long fight they saved the day. The Grand Summer Season Trek After that he tagged with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, King Julian, Finn, Django, Marceline and Ice King on a Grand Summer Adventure where he met new friends such as The P Team. He also fought against his enemy, the fairy obsessed Mr. Crocker and his boss Vilgax. As he helped the team, He fought Crocker at the end with the help of Julian and Billy he defeated Mr. Crocker and possibly killed him The Multi-Universal War of Destiny After begin absent from Totally Mobian Spies, Jorgen joins back with the group to fight Discord again as he has returned with Bender, Skipper and the others. After a trial Jorgen grows suspicious that Discord is doing something though he is unsure if it's really him Jorgen then joins Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Heloise, Jimmy, Axel, Finn, Marceline, King Julian and Django to re-meet Twilight and the others. Jorgen and the others are called up by Discord and after volleying comments Jorgen wants to find and tear Discord apart something he IS not alone in wanting to do. He helps his friends get their first ring as they all decide a group approach. Jorgen then goes with the heroes to see the Nerd and learns his past considering Wesker and the Critic.. Jorgen then storms Makarov's base with his allies and Sigma who decides to collaborate them for this moment. He is separated from the girls with his manly friends, but he manages to find them as usual. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate TBA Before and during LOTM: next Gen Island Tour Jorgen is leaving for his own duties but before this Bender, Skipper and Stardash provoke him to chase them so they can get old man sweat for Heloise's deager which happens and he leaves after getting the door for them which was Phineas and Isabella. Jorgen though returns when Lizbeth and Boomer manage to bring Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Edd and Darkwing and once they are revealed to not remember who they are, He helps recover their memory and then they go to the Paradise Lost kingdom. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Julian assumes it's demons and he's right then He learns of Pan before they all go driving. Homer reveals that Springfield is under attack which gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. Jorgen meets again with Bender and works to stop what they're up to. Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Darkwing, Casper, Wendy, Starfire, Julian, Jorgen, Nina, Finn, Marceline and Django with Hunson wander into cavern 1 where time in Casper and Wendy's Universe froze and they did everything possible in the world. They end up stumbling upon a loyalty which Lizbeth and Boomer pass and go looking for a piece of the final puzzle piece. He fights in the war to stop the villains the Neo Umbrella Corps and Gaul. He also eliminates The Smoking Man after Isabella tells him to. Future Warfare Jorgen, with his friends, returns as a result of a transaction coming from the future that they get as well as Slade's Ensemble and they end up time traveling answering to it where they and Cas end up joining forces against a new threat as a way to prevent themselves from doing this in their near future.Jorgen overhears this when Slade's Ensemble and The B Team discuss what they found and doesn't want Skipper and Bender to leave him out of this one. He'll mostly be having Gideon alongside. TGTTA 2 Jorgen Von Strangle once more teams up with Bender, Skipper and Starfire to defeat Eobard Thawne who Jorgen, Bender and Skipper all have faced before. Before the story began he and Bender were captured by Eobard Thawne as the first two to his collection of foes to get revenge on. He is rescued by Skipper, and escapes with him and Bender which leads into an encounter with The Joker. He alongside Discord who arrives fends off Joker's pirate army so they can save the prisoners. Starfire arrives and gets him and the other two so they work against Thawne. As Jimmy works on their machine for time travel, Jorgen wants to speed up the progress but Jimmy declines so he decides to entertain himself, Twilight, Suede, Morty, Finn and Marceline while waiting. He ends up waiting on Rick again with Bender, Skipper, Marceline and Julian before trying to kill the latter for annoying him with popping noises. He suggests having some of his own pizza which he baked which makes Bender, Skipper, King Julian and Jimmy cringe as his cooking is painful. Bender points out that him experimenting is the problem unaware of the irony in Bender's statement. Rick though thinks about saving it for later. Jorgen arrives with the others to 2010, and he tags along Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Marceline, Phineas and Isabella to find Bender's past self to help them out and serve as their main muscle. The Six find his past self and they recruit Bender's Past Self to work alongside him. They park themselves only for Jorgen's jet to be disabled by fly paper in the engine by Deathstroke who Jorgen fights with his hands and wand like it was a weapon with Bender and Skipper helping him which leads to a stalemate. Jorgen defiles his surrounding and commandeers his jet to get his team back to base while opening up communications for Bender, Starfire and Skipper to talk to Rick, Twilight and Discord. He brings the crew back together, and then Bender gets arrested with Rick, Morty and Marceline. Jorgen then sets off to rescue the 4 without Skipper's knowledge to Jimmy. Jorgen leaves the team to track down the other team mates. He rescues Django and the others and then Bender by laying the smack down on all the legion members and neutralizes M.O.D.A.B to not remember this. Jorgen with Starfire and Rick makes an allegiance with Slade's team to stop The Joker from unleashing his x parasties once again but having his allies go to acquire the parasites. The Legion goes after them and Jorgen fighting is no exception he goes against Asura, Skylar, Eggman Nega and Rodirgo Borgia. Jorgen knowing of Skylar's power stealing puts his wand and decides to fight hand to hand which helps him against Eggman Nega and Rodrigo who take a few simple hits to take down. Asura and Skylar however bring more challenge as they have actual powers for him, Crowley then puts an bullet though Skylar which stuns him enough for Jorgen to finish off Sylar before Asura uses his fear factor to scare them from trying to hurt them. Bender recovers and see that Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen and Jimmy are still with him gets communication from Phineas, Twilight, Discord and Anatauri about their strandness. They decide to make due with what they have. Jimmy holds up the amulet and knows that they are on the Netherlands path, when Jorgen asks how he knows that, Jimmy points out that back when they traveled here, Axel did tell the crew that Scorpion came from the Netherlands and considering how the multiverse changed up, It's the most considerable thing to do. While Jorgen and Jimmy are basically discussing this, Bender, Starfire and Skipper basically went ahead without them having them ask to wait up Scorpion reads the amulet and translates that it leads to an ancient relic of the past with massive effect. This surprises them, and that's when Deathstroke and his allies show up as Scudsworth and Welton report this to Deathstroke. Bender, Skipper, Scorpion, Starfire, Jorgen and Jimmy are feel surrounded by the group. Scorpion joins the 5 on pretenses of wanting to find what the amulet was referring and head to a graveyard and through digging they find what it happens to be. The Spear of Destiny which Scorpion refers them to when Dr.Alchemy shows with all Earth 2 Metahumans and all attack the group. Scorpion, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen and Jimmy all manage to defeat them, Skipper and Bender are both tasered in place by Scott who arrives, wanting to take matters in his hand and then Dr.Alchemy leaves with him. Alchemy leaves more metahumans for the other 4 to fight. Jorgen reports this to Bender and Skipper's disappearance to the others before working with Hunson and Alt Doof to defeat Thawne and after Lydia gets back to the team, he teams up with the Loud Family. He works very closely with Lynn in their love of competiving and kick the crap of many of the legion members and hang out a lot while not working to their mission. Relationships Timmy Turner Cosmo and Wanda Bender One of Jorgen's best friends outside the fairy community is Bender and while not as close to him as Skipper, Jorgen is still a important component to Bender's team being the main muscle and provider of his high resources. They both share a lot of fun hobbies interests like dare devil stunts, cooking, watching soaps together which they started their own group and Disco on the side. While he doesn't always follow him, he is one of Bender's most loyal friends alongside Starfire, Skipper and Heloise and will come when needed to save Bender and co while Bender returned the favor back like saving from the fairies from Professor Calamitous. Skipper Another close associate of Jorgen is the commando penguin Skipper. He usually is Skipper's choice for a 3rd amigo when he and Bender need another person to complete their triad when Heloise isn't available. While Skipper doesn't share Jorgen's love of mushy stuff like cooking and operas like Bender, they do share their loves of commandos and leading people as they are both pretty lawful in comparison to their set of friends. Skipper though does feel Jorgen does get a bit too goofy and silly for his own good, though putting with Bender's wackiness might possibly have to do with it, since he wants to deal with one goof ball at a time Starfire Being Both amigos of the hero community, Jorgen and Starfire have a very cordial relationship and have a spent a lot of time together when Skipper and Bender tag together for their own relationship. When all 4 of them are together, Jorgen and Starfire are the more physically inclined to the latter two more scheming type. Their personalities clash at times due to Starfire's gentle approach to Jorgen's drill Full Metal Jacket approach though it makes some sense as Starfire's race are rather warrior like and Jorgen is very much a military guy. Like Bender and Jorgen's relationship, Starfire does the same things he does with the big guy in part to how social she is. King Julian Jorgen has a very much love/hate relationship with the lemur. Jorgen finds Julian a pain in the ass a lot like many people and often hurts Julian when the latter pisses him off and often as a punching bag and Ringtail often calls him names. Jorgen actually argues with him more than Skipper does and is more willing to follow through with abandoning him at times. That said, they have their own moments of friendship when around Bender and Skipper as they do work together well at times with Julian's personality and Jorgen's no nonsense approach Lynn Loud Junior Jorgen's particularly favorite child to hang out with Lincoln Loud's sister Lynn Jr as they both love sports, intense competition and showing off. Lynn Jr just loves having him around and wishes she had a god parent and Jorgen gives her that extra incentive to do so. When not hanging with Bender, Starfire and Skipper, he and Lynn hang out and he even hangs with her dad on occasion having made friends with Lynn Sr over their love of cooking. Allies and enemies Friends: Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy Turner, The Disney Angels, The Children of The Autobots, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Starfire, Skipper, Django of the Dead, Emperor X, Peep, Luciaus, Dr. Blowhole, Stewie Griffin, Dr. Doofenshhcimtz, Oscar the Grouch, Jimmy Neutron, Kowalski, Private, Rico, King Julian, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Jack O. Lanturn, Frida Suarez, Princess Bubblegum, Agent 9, Nina Cortex, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke, Pinky, The Brain, Nibbler, Namine, Noob, Hans, Ada Wong, Leon, Twlight Sparkle, Spike, Shining Armor, Gnowman, Sagat, Snide, Dr. House, Stan Smith, Eddy and the V Team (possibly), Carmelita Fox, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Q, Brick and Butch, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker,Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Princess Celestia, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthazar Blake, Master Chief, Asami Sato, Atomtic Betty, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Hiccup, Astrid, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi-Wan, Phantom R, Protoman, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Starscream, Jonathan Irons, Jack Mitchell, Cormack, Will Irons, Gideon, Suede, Discord, Lydia, Colress, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Amanda Payne, Steven Universe, Connie, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Attari, Garnet, Pearl, Amthest, Peridot, Lapis, Mallow, Uncle Grandpa, Mr.Gus. Pizza Steve, Lincolin Loud, Lynn Loud, Lola Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lana Loud, Lucy Loud, Lisa Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud Enemies: Megatron, the Children of Megatron, the Joker, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Foop, Uka Uka, Brother Blood, Taurus Bulba, Alternate Doofenshcimtz, The Master, Jack of Blades, Albert Wesker, Marceline's dad, Darkwarrior Duck, No Heart, Eggman Nega, Vilgax and his allegiance, Mr. Crocker, Discord, Unicron, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Zaheer and the Red Lotus, Chairman Hargrove and Charon Industries, Locus, Thugs-4-Less, KVA, The Viking Alliance, Victor Ramos, Eobard Thawne, Dr. Alchemy, Scott the Network Head, the League of Past, Present and Future Evil, Videos Gallery Jorgen 1.png Jorgen 4.png Jorgen 5.png jorgen 6.png jorgen 7.png jorgen 8.png jorgen 9.png jorgen 10.png jorgen 11.png jorgen 12.png FairlyOddBaby688.jpg jorgen 21.png jorgen 22.png jorgen 23.png jorgen 24.jpg JorgenVonStrangle.jpg 127px-FairlyOddBaby071.jpg 127px-FairlyOddBaby203.jpg 127px-FairlyOddBaby247.jpg 127px-FairlyOddBaby261.jpg jorgen 13.jpg jorgen 14.png jorgen 16.png jorgen 17.png jorgen 18.png jorgen 19.png jorgen 20.png jorgen.JPG jorgen angry.PNG jorgen excited.JPG jorgen furious.PNG jorgen i am not impressed.JPG jorgen laughing.JPG jorgen point.PNG jorgen powered up.PNG jorgen attack.PNG jorgen ready attack.PNG jorgen scolding.JPG jorgen sly.JPG jorgen with mic.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-02-03-20h25m44s244.png jorgen 25.png jorgen 26.png jorgen 27.png jorgen 28.png jorgen 29.png jorgen 30.png jorgen 31.png Jorgen 15.png 25jo.png Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Roleplaying Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Third in Command Category:Characters hailing from The Fairly Odd Parents Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Members of the B Team Category:Sidekicks Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Major Characters Category:Members of the T.U.F.F Agency Category:Sexy characters Category:Husband and Wife Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:The Dreaded Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Action Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Team heroes Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Scary Characters Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:Deuteragonists Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Shape Shifters Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Major Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Videos Category:Partner Category:The B Crew Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Teleporters Category:Main Characters in The B Crew Storyline Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Major Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Major Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Pawns Category:Omnipotents Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Heroes of The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Major Heroes of The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team members that appeared in Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:B Team Members appearing in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:M.O.D.A.B Members appearng in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Adventurers Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Manly Man Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Daran Norris Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The B Team in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Main Members of The B Team in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters that Coolautiz is Neutral towards Category:Guest Stars Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Characters out of Focus Category:Returning Characters in Future Warfare Category:Returning Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:B Team Members Appearing in Future Warfare Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Enemies of the Earth Empire Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Major Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Current Main Members of The B Team Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Chef Cooks Category:B Team Members appearing in TGTTA 2 Category:Members of Knights of the DigiDestined Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Wand users Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Characters that hail from the Nickelodeon universe Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Characters in Bender's Elseworld Story Category:Bender and his Group of Friends